The Koopaling's Trials
by Froggotyourtonge
Summary: The koopalings have been caught by the two heroes you all know well, Mario and Luigi! Now they are on trial and may face certain death! Who will be innocent and who will face consequences? Find out in this story. (If it is bad, bear with me. This is my first fanfiction.)
1. Ludwig's Trial

Everyone scurries into the courthouse for the long awaited trial of the koopalings for their crimes against the Mushroom Kingdom. After a few minutes, people start to silence each other indicating the trial will begin. The judge, a short but skinny toad stands up.

 **Judge:** "Settle down everybody. We will now begin the trial of the sons of King Bowser Koopa of Darkland." He takes his gavel and knocks it against his shiny, wooden desk. "To start, does the accuser have anything to say?"

 **Mario:** "You all have lead with numerous attempts to capture Princess Peach…" Peach crosses her arms and glares at the koopalings while they shrink back. "and attempted to murder my brother and I when we were trying to save her from you and your family's grasp. You deserve the death penalty for what you've done."

 **Judge:** "For the people who don't know who are in the audience, all of the suspects will be tried one by one until everyone has been tried, and been ruled guilty or not. So, we shall start with the eldest of the bunch, Ludwig Von Koopa." Ludwig looks unfazed by this, like he knew this was going to happen. "Would the accusers like to provide their evidence?"

 **Toad Lawyer:** "Of course. First of all, we would like to look into his fight with Mario from the Wii. He uses a flutter jump, like a yoshi would, to avoid Mario's attacks and to pounce on him at any given moment. We suspect this skill was learned for malicious purposes."

 **Koopa Lawyer:** "I object! You have no proof that this is true!"

 **Toad Lawyer:** "Or do I? I would like to call Goshi to the stand!"

Murmurs are heard throughout the crowd as a blueish yoshi trudges up to the front of the crowd.

 **Judge:** "Repeat after me. I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and only the truth."

 **Goshi:** "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and only the truth."

 **Toad Lawyer:** "Good. Now, where were you when Mr. Ludwig Von Koopa found you for the first time?"

 **Goshi:** "It was many years ago but I'm almost positive I was camping in the woods."

 **Toad Lawyer:** "That makes sense, as Ludwig would want to be in secret. What had you agree with Ludwig to teach him how to flutter jump?"

 **Goshi:** "Well, I was kind of clueless back then, I was only 5. I had no idea he was against the Mushroom Kingdom, our ally, so I just agreed. I had asked him why he wanted to know and he just kept on telling me it wasn't my business so stop asking."

 **Toad Lawyer:** "Okay. Thank you for coming, that is all we need from you." Goshi walks back into the audience. "I would like to call Ludwig to the stand." Gasps were heard from the crowd as Ludwig walks up with a worried look on his face. "Ludwig, why did you learn how to flutter jump in the first place?"

 **Ludwig:** "Uhh… Well… It was… a bet! Uh… Between Lemmy and I to see who can jump the highest!" Lemmy had a quizzical look on his face but for the most part played along.

 **Toad Lawyer:** "Also, about when was this so called bet?"

 **Ludwig:** "About 8 years ago, Lemmy probably doesn't remember."

 **Toad Lawyer:** "That is false. Goshi said he was five years old when he taught you, now he's eight."

 **Ludwig:** "Wow, it was only that long ago?"

 **Toad Lawyer:** "I'm not buying that. Here is video proof of your training before your fight." He turns on the video.

 **Video:** "Die Mario, die!" Ludwig flutter jumps onto a Mario dummy. "I knew this skill would come in handy!"

Everyone gasps at the sight of the video.

 **Judge:** "I think that is enough. Jury, do you have a verdict?"

Jury Member: "Yes, we find Ludwig Von Koopa guilty of attempted murder and kidnapping, and will be sentenced to death." Ludwig puts his head in his hands and starts to sob out loud.

 **Well, my first chapter of my first fanfiction is done! Next chapter will be out soon! This is Frog, signing out.**


	2. Lemmy's Trial

Everyone chatters noisily as Ludwig leaves the courthouse with a few prison guards.

 **Judge** : "Order in the court!" Silence spreads throughout the large room. "Now we will begin Lemmy Koopa's trial!" Lemmy puts his head in his hands and starts bawling.

 **Lemmy** : "Waaaahhhhh! No please not me!"

Judge: "This is just a trial, you could be innocent."

 **Lemmy** : "Okay…" He sniffles as he stops crying.

 **Judge** : "We will start with the accuser. Please provide your evidence."

 **Toad Lawyer** : "Thank you. Now, how about we start with the bombs he tried to use to defeat Mario. We suspect that he did this to become stronger, and have a beget chance of killing him. I would like to call Lemmy to the stand to hear what he has to say." Lemmy slowly walks up to the witness stand and takes the oath. "Lemmy, let's start with this question. Why did you switch from your bouncy balls to bombs?" Lemmy fidgets in his seat.

 **Lemmy** : "Well… You see… Well, let's start from the beginning. I've always been the weakling in my family, I never wanted to fight Mario nor do I hate him like my siblings do. My dad, Bowser, he tried his best to make me fight him with little success. The only reason he got me to fight in the first place was because he told me I was strong and that I actually could be stronger than the rest of my brothers and sister. Not being the smartest back then I believed him, but only to an extent. I had made him a deal, where I could use my circus ball in battle, then I would fight him. The thing was, I tried my best to avoid hurting Mario by throwing harmless bouncy balls at him. Bowser found out and got so angry he put his claw to my neck and threatened to kill me. He told me if I wouldn't fight he would kill me so I was forced to use the bombs. That is why the change was made."

 **Toad Lawyer** : "Really… Then explain why you look so happy when you fought Mario!"

 **Lemmy** : "I always try to stay positive no matter what happens, I rarely am not happy, like right now I'm not because I'm on trial where I could die!"

 **Koopa Lawyer:** "That's true, he even smiles when Bowser yells at him." He shows a video of Lemmy smiling at Bowser as he yells in his face. "See, he's happy." Also, watch this video. He turns on another video, also security footage in the castle. The video shows Bowser choking Lemmy because he wouldn't fight Mario.

 **Bowser (in the video** ): "YOU TRICKED ME! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FIGHT!" He continues to choke Lemmy.

 **Lemmy (still in the video)** : "I… don't want…to fight…" He falls limp in Bowser's arms. The audience gasps.

 **Judge** : "I think this is enough evidence. Jury, what do you think about this case?"

 **Head of the Jury** : "We find Lemmy Koopa, not guilty of attempted murder of Mario and kidnapping Princess Peach!" Lemmy starts to cry tears of joy, once again his signature smiling face comes back. He gleefully walks into the audience, now being a normal person again, not a prisoner.

 **Judge** : "Thank you all for coming and we'll see you all here for the next trial!"

 **Wow. That's all I have to say. I expected that this fan fiction being my first one would barely pass 20 views, maybe getting one review. This was a lot better than I hoped. D3n14l you're in luck :) Lemmy is alive! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next chapter with Roy's trial! (If you haven't figured out the trials are from oldest to youngest.)**

 **Frog signing out.**

 **Alive-Lemmy**

 **Dead-Ludwig**

 **Undecided-Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry**


	3. Roy's Trial?

**Before I begin this chapter, sorry about all of the format changes, I'm new to writing fanfictions and I am trying to experiment with different things. Also, the chapter title wasn't an accident :3 Enjoy the chapter!**

Lemmy has always hated Roy. Roy bullied him every day, pushes him off of his ball, calls him names like circus Koopa and weakling, steals his possessions. But he always had one weakness, he was even dumber than Lemmy as a kid! Lemmy felt like finally got to the point where he wanted Roy dead. And now was his perfect chance.

Lemmy: "Hey Roy, I have a bet for you."

Roy: "And what is that weakling?"

Lemmy: "I will pay you 1,000 coins if when the judge calls for your trial, you need to say that you plead guilty. Then I will pay you in a week!"

Roy: "That's it? I thought it would be hard! Ha! Lemmy prepare to make me rich!"

Lemmy: "That was easier than I thought it would be!" he thought to himself. This was one of the first good plans he had ever come up with. Getting Iggy a pet chain chomp was not the best idea… But on the other hand this plan was genius! Roy would not get the money because he would be dead! It was just a matter of time before…

Judge: "Thank you all for patiently waiting while the jury got ready for the next trial. Speaking of which, the next trial will be Roy!" Roy smirks at Lemmy because of the riches coming his way. Strangely, Lemmy smirks back. This was new to Roy, he had never been happy around him. By this point he knew something was wrong.

Roy (whispering): "Hey weakling, something's not right about this deal of yours. I feel like you are tricking me."

Lemmy: "No tricks. Easiest money you will ever make."

Roy: "Oh, okay! For a second I thought you were tricking me into something bad." Lemmy smirks to himself knowing the plan was going on perfectly.

Judge: "Would Mr. Roy Koopa like to say something before the trial starts?" Lemmy and Roy look at each other and Lemmy nods.

Roy: "Yes! I plead guilty!" Gasps were heard from almost everyone in the crowd.

Judge: "Ehm… Okay… For pleading guilty, you will not receive the death penalty but will receiv e a lifetime in prison." Roy looked like he would explode.

Roy: "You tricked me!?" He was getting red in the face. Lemmy runs out of the courthouse before he exploded

Lemmy: "No! Why didn't I think of this! I'm so stupid, now I have to give Roy 1,000 coins! But at least he's locked away and can't bother me..."

Roy: "I can't believe I fell for that… I'm so dumb… At least I get 1,000 coins!" Everyone in the koopa family minus Ludwig and Lemmy facepalm.

Judge: "Well… We will continue with the next trial in a moment…" The room fills with talking as the judge leaves the stand.

Iggy: "Lemmy actually did something smart for once in his life. It's just too bad it backfired badly."

Larry (in between laughs): "I still… can't get over… how Roy… pleaded guilty!" He laughs so loudly and obnoxiously that everyone stops talking and starts to stare at him. "Sorry…"

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Frog signing out.**

 **Ludwig: Death penalty**

 **Lemmy: Not guilty**

 **Roy: Life in prison**

 **Iggy: Not tried**

 **Wendy: Not tried**

 **Morton: Not tried**

 **Larry: Not tried**


End file.
